This invention relates to a drawer arranged to be pulled out from opposite sides of a cabinet wherein the drawer contains a receptacle which is moved toward the outer end of the drawer regardless of the direction in which the drawer is pulled out of the cabinet.
Drawers heretofore proposed for pulling out of opposite sides of a cabinet are unsatisfactory for the storage of small articles. The articles are usually deposited in the front part of the drawer and then when the drawer is pulled out from the opposite side of the cabinet, the articles are relatively inaccessible in the back end of the drawer. Since such drawers are often used alternately from opposite sides of the cabinet, the articles are then frequently at the back end of the drawer when they are wanted.
This is particularly true in a kitchen cabinet which is used as a room divider to separate a kitchen area from a dining area. When silverware is washed, the silverware drawer is opened on the kitchen side of the cabinet and the tendency is to put the cleaned silverware in the front part of the drawer. Then, when the drawer is opened on the dining area side of the cabinet to use the silverware, the articles are relatively inaccessible in the back end of the drawer. This is a constant annoyance in the handling of many small articles of which silverware is just one striking example because such articles are used so frequently.
Objects of the present invention are, therefor, to provide an improved double pull drawer, to provide a more convenient double pull drawer for small articles, and to provide a double pull drawer containing a receptacle which moves toward the outer end of the drawer regardless of the direction in which the drawer is pulled out of its cabinet.